


Celebrating

by Maozy321



Series: Synchronization [5]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-26 09:22:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9881255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maozy321/pseuds/Maozy321





	

**Party**

The hall was decked and filled with Anthropomorphs and Indra's crew. Clarke stood next to Indra, scanning the crowd nonchalantly for Lexa, meanwhile Indra was doing the same for Sloane and Anya.

"Catch me!" came a giggle and the patter of feet against the tiled floor.

Everyone made room for little Reed to run pass. Reed ran up to Indra, hiding against her legs. Indra smiled and patted Reed on the head before he took off running. He tripped and the room went deadly quiet.

Reed sniffled and got up. "I'm okay."

Majority of the Anthropomorphs sighed in relief and resumed their conversations. Reed walked back to Indra and held up his arms. Indra picked him up and pecked his cheek.

"Where is your nomon?" Indra questioned.

"Giving mum kisses," Reed answered innocently. "Mum gives nomon lots of kisses everyday."

Clarke smirked, "That must be enjoyable."

"It's rude to talk about your host," Lexa stated, scaring them with her presence. "Also you should be more alert."

"Lexa!" Reed giggled, reaching his arms out for her.

Lexa took Reed from Indra and held him, cooing a bit. "Hello little kitten wolf. Your nomon and mum saw what a big boy you were and they are proud of you for not crying."

"Really?" Reed beamed.

"Really," Lexa smiled. "Mum went to get you something cold and tasty. Do you know what it is?"

"Ice cream!" Reed screamed with joy meanwhile Lexa winced at the loudness as well as some nearby Anthropomorphs.

"Reed, what have I told you about screaming?" Anya sighed as she walked over with Sloane.

Reed immediately dropped his looks, pouting at Anya. "I'm sorry, nomon. I'll try harder to not scream."

"Aw, he's pouting," Sloane cooed before taking her little boy. "Too bad pouting doesn't work on me. Give him his ice cream, love."

Anya rolled her eyes, "Put him down first."

Sloane put Reed down and Anya gestured over to another wolf, much younger than she. Reed immediately recognized Tris holding his ice cream and wanted to jump but waited, knowing Anya wouldn't be happy with ice cream on the floor.

/ - / - /

Clarke leaned towards Lexa and whispered, "Hey Lexa, is Sloane part pig?"

Lexa turned and flicked Clarke's forehead. "That is a very rude question, Clarke."

"What is?" Sloane asked as she carefully carved a thin slice of roasted ham.

Lexa stiffened and cleared her throat. "It was nothing important, your majesty."

Sloane smiled at Lexa, "If you say so, Heda."

Indra rubbed Sloane's back, diverting her attention from Lexa and Clarke. Lexa was thankful for that and turned to Clarke.

Lexa hissed, "How much we eat is not a concern. You don't know my queen so don't be rude."

"How do I even know what's rude and what isn't if all you do is scold me?" Clarke huffed before stuffing her mouth with a turkey leg.

"How did I get stuck entertaining you?" Lexa grumbled and looked away from Clarke, only to see Sloane peck Indra's cheek.

Lexa noticed that Anya had seen the peck but did nothing yet. Sloane got up from her seat and kissed Anya before walking off. She watched Indra shift uncomfortably when Anya's gaze returned to her. Anya leaned in close and pecked Indra's cheek before leaving as well.

"What just happened?" Clarke questioned.

Lexa cleared her throat, gaining Indra's attention. "Indra, it's best if you head to the bedroom. They'll be waiting for you there."

"Thank you," Indra mumbled before getting up and going.

"Lex, explain," Clarke pouted.

"If the queen and her mate peck your cheeks, it means they want you to retire with them," Lexa sighed. "It doesn't matter if you have a mate or not, because if the queen has chosen to bed you, you do it."

"Have they done that to you?" Clarke frowned as jealousy reeked from her.

Lexa glanced away and answered, "Yes. They were gentle lovers in the passing."

Clarke huffed and looked around the room, wanting to get away but noted how majority of the Anthropomorphs were leaving.

"Everyone is leaving," Clarke stated.

"Yes, they are," Lexa confirmed. "It is rude for us to leave before the queen or the host has dismissed us. Sloane has dismissed when she pecked Indra's cheek and there was approval from the queen's mate when Anya did the same. Once Indra was out of the room, we can retire for the night."

"Oh," Clarke gasped with understanding. "It's just like back home but the host would discreetly dismiss us with nonverbal cues. It's consider rude for hosts to tell guests to leave unless necessary."

Lexa took Clarke's hand under the table and squeezed it gently. "Have you finished eating?"

"Yes," Clarke replied.

Lexa let go of Clarke's hand, pecked her cheek, and left. Clarke beamed as she got up to follow Lexa.

/ - / - /

Callie giggled beside Abby as she watched Clarke trail after Lexa.

"Why is Clarke following Lexa?" Abby frowned. "Why wasn't Clarke and Indra eating with us?"

Callie beamed, "Indra has to be with Sloane because they are synced. Sloane would have graciously allowed you to join her at her table. Meanwhile Clarke has taken an interest in Lexa and Lexa is returning those interests."

"And what does that mean exactly, Callie?" Abby frowned.

"They are courting one another," Callie smirked. "Lexa has just invited Clarke to her room and Clarke has accepted the offer."

Abby straighten up in realization. "Clarke is too young for that."

Callie burst into laughter, "Just because Clarke was invited to Lexa's room does not mean that. Lexa has merely given Clarke the right to visit her bedchamber for private intimate activities such as talking freely between each other, sharing a bed together. To initiate 'that' they would both have to get permission from the queen, since Lexa lives here under Sloane's roof."

**Closed Doors**

Lexa closed her door as soon as Clarke entered. She turned around to find Clarke shifting nervously.

"There is no reason to be afraid, Clarke," Lexa stated as she closed the space in between them and took Clarke's hands.

Clarke blushed, "I have never been invited into anyone's bedroom in such a long time, Lexa."

Lexa stepped back, pulling Clarke along. "All we are doing is talking and resting side by side. Nothing more until we are both ready for the next step."

Lexa led Clarke to the bed and gestured for her to pick a side. Clarke climbed onto the right with Lexa on the left. They looked up at the ceiling in silence for a bit before Lexa curled into Clarke's side.

"Tell me about earth," Lexa stated. "I have read all that I could but still, Sloane will not allow us to travel there. She fears we might never return."

"She is right for fearing that," Clarke replied. "When I was younger, a child to say, my parents only showed me the good in the world. As I grew, I learned the world was not as I expected to be. I became Indra's apprentice along with my friend, Octavia Blake. We tried to change the world but we're casted away."

"So if I were to visit earth, I would be enslaved?" Lexa shivered.

Clarke hugged Lexa, "Yes but there is always a safe haven somewhere on earth. Maybe one day, I can take you to where I grew up. I'll protect you."

"And what if I don't want you?" Lexa questioned.

"I doubt that because you have stolen my heart," Clarke chuckled. "Why else did I continue when Callie told me? You are special, Lexa."

Lexa nuzzled closer, "Then you must stay tonight and hold me while I sleep. It has been a while since I had another in my bed."

"Who was your first?" Clarke asked.

"Costia," Lexa replied. "She fought me and lost. I waited three years for her to return but heard she went to be with another. She gave up on me which lead to Sloane and Anya comforting me. Who was your first?"

Clarke hummed, "There was a boy, Wells Jaha. He was kind and gentle but we had different ideals. After him was Finn Collins. Finn is part of the crew and we aren't together after I found out he was dating me and another, Raven Reyes. Raven and I became friends and spent a couple nights together."

"Are you still with her?" Lexa pouted.

"No, she fell in love with another years ago," Clarke smiled. "She's happy so I'm okay. Then we met and I want only you."

Lexa grinned and wrapped her arm around Clarke. "It will not be an easy courtship, Clarke Griffin, but I believe you will do fine."

/ - / - /

"You two are getting along quite well," Sloane commented as Anya massaged Indra's back.

"Only to make you happy," Anya stated. "You have a lot of tension built up, Indra."

"It must be from being on the run," Indra chuckled. "I haven't had a chance to relax in several long years."

Sloane frowned, "What are you running from?"

"Earth casted us out," Indra sighed. "The government will kill us on sight and we are enemies to the space pirates. Not only that, we are searching for people we lost."

"Who did you lose?" Anya questioned, moving her hands lower.

"My daughter, Gaia," Indra answered. "She was assigned to lead a ship a few years before my crew was forced to leave. She never came back and Clarke's father was on that ship."

"We will find them," Sloane stated. "We have the tech and you will supply the partial DNA match."

Anya stopped the massage and wrapped her arms around Indra, pulling her close. "Stay here and make this your home. I don't mind having you around."

"Thank you," Indra smiled, rubbing Anya's arm. "I think we should get some sleep now."


End file.
